


Yule Celebration

by laSamtyr



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Holidays, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laSamtyr/pseuds/laSamtyr
Summary: Yule is celebrated in Doriath.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talullah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/gifts).



> Beta: A very special thank you to kalypsobean for last-minute beta work -- and also making the banner. Any/all remaining mistakes and/or glitches are mine.
> 
> The recipient wanted Beleg and Mablung of Doriath. They also said: "I'm asking that the story has a Yule setting. I'd love to see the traditions of Doriath."

~*~*~*~  
The Sindar of Beleriand considered the Yule celebration as the greatest of all and much of the year was spent planning for it since they would be under the special protection of Elbereth, for it was the night when she drew closest to them, reminding them of their Awakening at Cuiviénen.

“Have you chosen a partner for the dance yet?” Mablung asked Beleg with a sly nudge to the ribs. “I’ve seen how Meren has been watching you.”

“Who?” Beleg said, startled. “You know I don’t go to dances. I have guard duty.”

“You always have guard duty,” Mablung snorted, “as do I. But your next turn will not be for nearly a fortnight. Going to one dance is not quite the same as shirking your duty.”

“Hmpf.” Beleg grunted in reply. “I’ll go when you go, how about that?”

“As a matter of fact, I have asked Meren’s sister Celiel to go with me.” Mablung sounded unutterably smug.

“You didn’t.” Beleg stopped suddenly and stared at his shield-brother in dismay. “Oh, you *didn’t*. Please tell me this is a jest of yours.”

“It is no jest.” Mablung’s grey eyes were serious. “As ranking captains, we will be seated beside their majesties and since Meren and Celiel are also the Queen’s handmaids, it would be rude to ignore them for the first dance.”

“Oh, very well,” Beleg sighed. “I suppose…”

“Wonderful! I will see you at the square just before it is time to decorate the tree.”

“Decorating the tree?” Beleg hated being singled out in a large crowd, for he took great pride in remaining unnoticed. 

Beleg shook his head in dismay as Mablung walked briskly in the direction of their guard talan and he quickly followed. They soon realised that they had few decorations, other than some sea shells used in trade at one time. Ever since their Queen had raised her protective shield, there had been little contact with the outside.

But they discovered a variety of pretty stones and feathers, collected from their early days while traveling and searching for Elu, and so those were added to the small box of sea shells.

At the village center, there were a number of fire rings surrounding small pits that had been dug earlier, while the main pit that held the Yule log was built entirely of stone and located midway to the top of the square near the royal seats. The smaller rings were decorated with a variety of animals, trees and birds cut out near the very top of the ring and often families chose a special one to gather around, while the guards sat by ones located nearer the king and queen.

When the King and Queen made their arrival, the Yule log was lit with a great cheer and all began to sing  
_A Elbereth Gilthoniel_. Once it was burning steadily, small coals were taken from it and laid into the tinder of each smaller ring. Such a thing had not been done before that either Beleg or Mablung could remember; they had only ever known small, single fires and certainly not one that was so large. It must have been initiated by the Queen. 

Then it was time to decorate the tree located at the center of the square. Everyone came forward, some draping bright bits of cloth and ribbon on the branches while some of the more skilled smiths had beaten wire into thin filaments, shaping them into a variety of abstract designs. But there were many more like Mablung and Beleg, who simply laid their stones and shells around its base. 

After that, it was time to sit around the fire and eat from the platters that were being passed around.

Mablung and Beleg enjoyed the rich roasted meats and vegetables, along with flagons of ale and mead that were available from casks and kegs. It made a delicious change from the usual plain guard fare. 

Finally after all had eaten their fill and the platters were cleared away, it was time for the dance to begin.

The musicians checked the tuning of their instruments. As the king and queen rose, a slow formal pavane began. They swirled around the Yule tree once, and then all of the others joined in.

“Come, soldier! Let us find our partners.” Mablung grabbed Beleg by the arm and firmly guided him over to where Meren and Celiel waited.

“Ladies,” Mablung said as both men bowed slightly while the women bobbed a curtsy in return. “Shall we dance?”

 

And so the long Yule night passed, as everyone danced until the sunrise, when the fires were banked once more.

xxxEndxxx


End file.
